DE 10 2012 100 976 A1 describes a prior-art generic screwing tool with a tool holder. The screwing tool comprises a tool head, on which cutting edges for metal cutting machining operations are disposed, and a tool shaft having an external thread for connection to the tool holder. In addition, the tool shaft has a first support section between the tool head and the external thread and a second support section disposed adjoining a free end of the tool shaft. Complementary thereto, the tool holder has a receiving opening having an internal thread and a first mounting section disposed between a front face side of the tool holder and the internal thread as well as a second mounting section disposed on an inside end of the receiving opening. The first support section of the screwing tool and the first mounting section of the tool holder as well as the second support section of the screwing tool and the second mounting section of the tool holder are in contact with each other and thereby ensure that the screwing tool is especially effectively supported and centered in the tool holder.
Because of the extremely hard and brittle material, this type of screwing tool invariably runs the risk of breakage, in particular if an excessively high screwing torque is applied when the screwing tool is being installed in the tool holder. It is therefore especially important to ensure that the torque required can be determined as accurately as possible.